nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Despair
Despair is the fifteenth map in the Zombies series. It is set in a Group 935 facility which is currently under siege by the Undead. It follows the story of the Celebrity Group, now allied with Sophia and Harvey Yena to try and stop Richtofen. Group 935 may need new allies, which is discovered during the events of the major easter egg Recuperation. Despair is set in midday until late afternoon of 23rd December 2013, immediatley after Anguish. Overview All of the characters now wear winter attire as opposed to their Call of the Dead clothing. The players will start at a helipad, armed with a random Assault Rifle. Each player starts with 3000 points, there are four Perk-A-Cola machines on the four corners of the helipad: Juggernog, Speed Cola, Ambidexopop and PhD Flopper. Once a perk is bought, a message will say "Containment in sector 1 has failed, deploying explosive in thirty seconds. Please evacuate to the front gate through the teleporter. The gate at the entrance to the Helipad will then open, and there will be dozens of Zombies waiting. The group must reach the teleporter in less than thirty seconds otherwise they will die with the Zombies. Once inside, the bulletproof glass allows players to see a Dead Ops Arcade esque Nuke fall to the ground and eliminates the Zombies, causing blood to coat the glass entirely. From then, the voice will return saying that the top floors are locked until they can safetly find a way to get people up. Zombies will then start breaking through the windows and barricades, beginning Round 1. The map is a rather large map, combining the size of Ascension with the spaciousness of Call of the Dead. However there are numerous choke points and tight areas. Unlike other maps, no doors require to be bought, and everything is open. Zombies will not spawn in other rooms, only from the spawns in the current room, making some strategies such as the "Catwalk" esque camping strategies don't work. Kiting (a.k.a "Funneling" and "Rape Training") is also near impossible as the map has multiple barricades which must be climbed over or be walked around. The Mystery Box is also unique in this map. It will refuse to be opened until all of the Wall Weapons have been bought and Round 10 is passed. Similair to Edwin Groph and Daniel Schuster, Sophia and Harvey Yena are NPC allies which assist in the fighting. They are notably more responsive, indicating that they actually care for the group. The major easter egg of the map is Recuperation, which focuses on assisting the Group 935 members and discovering this "potential new ally" they are talking about. The Group 935 Armed Forces make an appearence fending off the Zombies. Major Easter Egg Musical Easter Egg *Dance In The Dark - Lady Gaga *So Far Away - Avenged Sevenfold *Hung Up - Madonna *In The End - Linkin Park *It's a Kind of Magic - Queen *Bring Me To Life - Evenascense The musical easter eggs for The Dark are written down in a note from a Group 935 member concerned about the random music which seems to play, these do not play, but include the ones featured above aswell: *Jump *Nightmare *Seperate Ways (Worlds Apart) *Dark Side Quotes Trivia *Despair is a sub-feeling of sadness, just like all the other map names. *With the major easter egg Recuperation, Despair brings the storyline to focus more upon Group 935's role in the series.